RIOT: Total Anarchy
RIOT: Total Anarchy is a satirical shooter/platforming RPG, and the first game in the RIOT series. Background Plot RIOT: Total Anarchy opens in the jail where the protagonist, Marcus Fawkes, has been held in solitary confinement for the past 7 years. On the 5th of November of Y-Year, he is being let out of his cell for the first time, to see his first visitor. However, on the way to the visiting area, an explosion blows apart the jail, and allows Marcus the cover to make his escape. After fleeing the wreckage of the jail, Marcus discovers that his old gang, the , has been in deep debt since his being convicted, and his actions at the trial to reduce his own sentence has angered the gang. Marcus proceeds to fight up the ranks of the gang, culminating in his facing first Ken, and finally , the leader of the gang. After defeating him, Marcus becomes the new leader, and is given the ceremonial Golden Uzi. Following his defeat of the , Marcus meets Lucy Lunacy, who has been watching him since his escape. Lucy informs him that part of the city has been overrun by zombies, and that the local authorities have had no luck dealing with them. Lucy gives Marcus the Gunpowder Shotgun, the only weapon she believes is powerful enough to kill the zombies, and sends him off to find her sister, Madame Violet, to find out from whence the zombies came. Soon, Marcus arrives at the Bizarre Bazaar, where Madame Violet runs a popular brothel. Violet reveals that all of the zombies have been sighted leaving the Hoyland Corp. Factory, maker of a popular brand of umbrellas. After Marcus describes the zombies to her, she believes them to match the story of the Skull King, a necromancer from an 18th century storybook. She gives him advice from the book on how to defeat the Skull King, and sends him on his way. Marcus fights through several waves of zombies, before discovering the abandoned umbrella factory, where all zombies have evidently come from. Marcus enters the warehouse, hoping to find a way to shut down the factory, only to discover a zombified version of Michael Jackson, who seems to be summoning the zombies. After defeating him, Marcus discovers that the zombies actually come from the adjacent Palace of Bones, something he finds obvious in hindsight. Inside the Palace of Bones, Marcus finds the Skull King within, who seems to exactly fit the description Violet gave him. Once defeating the Skull King, Marcus finds that it was, in fact, summoned by a vengeful deity, known simply as Ottrix. Following his defeat of the zombies, Marcus rejoins Lucy, who takes him to the Bizarre Bazaar to live up to her earlier promise of sexual intercourse. As they enter the brothel, however, they hear a loud scream outside, and discover that a massive robotic mech is trying to kill what appears to be a helpless child. Marcus begins to fight the mech, only to have the "child" rip the mech apart with a chainsaw moments later. He thanks Marcus for the help, and reveals that he is Isaac Gearson, a mechite engineer. He informs Marcus that his mechs have begun to malfunction, and gives him the powerful Gear Chain, a device designed for dealing with faulty mechs. He also reveals that a so-called "Master Dispenser" is generating more powerful mechs, and gives Marcus directions on how to find it. Once Marcus arrives, after slaying countless other mechs, the Master Dispenser appears to be already shut down. However, after it reboots, a battle ensues, with the sentient Master Dispenser spawning super-mechs to attack Marcus. Once it is destroyed, the Master Dispenser disappears in a flash of light, leading Marcus to question Isaac's story. After returning to the Bizarre Bazaar, Marcus interrogates Isaac, who reveals that he, in fact, came into the universe with the mechs set in battle mode through an accident in a time-travel experiment, which created a Time/Space Paradox Portal (TSPP). Madame Violet interrupts, and informs Marcus that the only thing capable of creating a so-called TSPP is a legendary weapon of the gods, known as the Paradox Blade. After learning of some traditions of the Unified Theory of Religion, a loud explosion ricochets through the building, much to Madame Violet's chagrin. Running outside, Marcus discovers that aliens have decended on the city, and one has crashed into the wall of the Bazaar. Returning to the brothel, Marcus finds everyone crowded over a mysterious black figure, who suddenly charges at Marcus, tackling him to the ground. Marcus proceeds to viciously beat the mysterious person, who surrenders. He reveals himself to be Startivus Shadow, a member of the secret order of Space Assassins, sent to kill the self-proclaimed "Queen of Space", Vosayir the Frenzied. Evidently, Vosayir has been capturing planets and conditioning them to become breeding centres for her race, the Aeperix, which goes against the second Geneva Convention. As Marcus incapacitated Startivus, he gives him the Laser Star Caster, a weapon capable of disintegrating the Aeperix species, and sends him to assassinate Vosayir in his absence. Marcus sets off to find the Aeperix hive, locates it, and kills Vosayir's two forms. Returning to the Bizarre Bazaar, Marcus informs Startivus of Vosayir's demise. Startivus thanks you, and offers you an invitation to join his order. Madame Violet interrupts yet again, and asks where Startivus came from. He reveals that he, too, traversed through a TSPP, and he briefly saw what Violet realizes must have been the Paradox Blade. The group agrees that the best course of action is to recover the Paradox Blade and prevent more TSPPs from occuring, but just as they reach this consensus, the floor of the brothel caves in, taking everyone but Madame Violet with it. When the group regains conciousness, they discover that the hole has somehow led them directly into Hell itself. They debate on the implications of this, and how to proceed, when Lucy comes up with the idea of defeating the devil incarnate, which would force him to let the group out of hell. The group carries on through hell, killing demons as they go, with Marcus leading them. Eventually, they come upon a massive guardian demon, who challenges Marcus to a duel. Marcus wins, and the demon submits himself, congratulating Marcus on his victory. He agrees to come along with the group to see the devil, as he has a score of his own to settle, and gives Marcus the Blade of the Archangel he's been protecting, the only weapon capable of killing the devil. The group carries on to the devil's chamber, where Marcus slays him with the Blade. However, just before he dies, the Devil reveals that Lucy is the long-lost daughter of himself and Ottrix the Slighted, an elder goddess. The news of Lucy's lineage shocks everyone, and the demon guardian reveals that he is, in fact, her brother, Lucifer Lunacy. The group returns to the surface, only to discover that Madame Violet has been kidnapped by Ottrix herself, and Ottrix has challenged Marcus to a duel to the death over the fate of the universe, atop Mount Koshoc, what Ottrix reveals to be the resting place of the Paradox Blade. The group sets off, vowing revenge against Ottrix, who sends an endless swarm of all types of minions against them as they make for Mount Koshoc. Upon arriving, the group sees only Madame Violet, strapped into a strange machine connected to the Paradox Blade, and what appears to be an older version of Isaac Gearson. Violet reveals that she was, in fact, Ottrix all along, or the corporeal form of her, and the alternate dimension is simply a future version of the present universe. She reveals the tragic tale of her slighting at the formation of the universe, how the Paradox Blade contains her true power, and how she made an arrangement with the Devil to create a perfect corporeal form for her. She also reveals her plan for seizing the Blade, by creating a Paradox Implosion Device, and creating a paradox in a dimension, thus superimposing all dimensions upon one another in her Paradox Crusade, with her claiming the Paradox Blade, and thus, total control of the universe. She tested Marcus along the way for his capacity to become her right hand in the new grand unified dimension, and offers him the honor of creating the necessary paradox, by killing Lucy Lunacy. Lucy begs him not to, and tells Marcus that if he were to kill Ottrix, a Reverse Paradox Cascade would occur, shattering all dimensions, and banishing Ottrix to the Forgotton Dimension. This choice is left for the player to decide. Category:RIOT: Total Anarchy Category:Games